War of 1,000 Years
by Neru Neko Chan
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE PULSES Ciel and Sebastian have finally come to terms of their relationship in Hell when they are drafted and sent to war as soldiers. However, things go from bad to worse when Ciel finds out he is carrying something that was never meant to be, especially in these circumstances. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter of War of 1,000 Years (obviously, I mean, did you read that BEAUTIFUL title before you clicked on it?). BECAUSE there are other characters in this fic that helps it roll along (because an ENTIRE fic with only two characters will be boring) it is reccomended that you read the prologue, The Pulses, which explains things a bit furthur, otherwise you will understand NOTHING. This is your LAST WARNING._

_AHHHHHH! This week has been HELL! I mean, okay, I had a 5 day weekend off for Memorial day, but do you KNOW what there is to do when all your friends go away and your family is too cheap to go on vacation? NOTHING! So I spent my time listening to a lot of SHINee and watching TobyGames videos on YouTube. Evidently, I became so lost in the music that I... kinda... forgot to upload. *throws boxes of cookies into the crowd* LEAVE ME ALONE! DDDX_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ciel or Sebastian._

* * *

Ciel was in a bad mood when he woke up. Sebastian's mood, however, was that of clear skies before a storm. Waking up from his nap, the ex-butler made his way to the kitchen with an after-sex smile on his face. Cleaning up Ciel's cum on the floor and putting away the breakfast for when the master woke up, he felt simply at ease. This easiness was reflected in Delilah, who perched herself happily on Sebastian's shoulder, cooing into his ear. Sebastian stroked her beak before letting her take her leave to dig her talons into the couch.

Sebastian decided that it would make due to pass the time to go outside and take a walk instead of being cramped inside the small house. He would feel guilty for leaving his master—lover—alone in the house with no protection, so he quietly made his way to the young demon's room. He turned the knob slowly while creaking the door open. His efforts, however, were in vain, as the boy was already wide awake, sitting atop his bed with his legs crossed, his arms folded on his chest, and his eyes glaring deeply into his butler.

"Oh, my, you're awake," Sebastian said, smiling broadly. "I was going to wake you. I'm going outside for a wa—" Sebastian was cut off by a pillow to the face. Ciel would have thrown something harder, maybe the lamp on his desk, but his ass hurt too much to walk. "… Master? Have I displeased you?" The ex-butler put on his innocent face.

Ciel crossed his arms, grimacing as he noticed he should be trying to pull his white shirt down more to hide his no-longer-virgin privates. "Yes, very much," the young demon snapped. "Thanks to you, if I move a single leg muscle, my entire backside hurts. It's all your fault for going so rough without giving me the slightest insight as to what we were doing! You're SO going to be punished for being so cheeky about this." Ciel narrowed his eyes and glowered at his butler. Said butler, however, chuckled to himself and leaned graciously against the door frame. Crossing his arms over his chest, ruffling his tie a bit, he looked back at his master with a jesting glint in his dark maroon eyes.

"I told you I would not hurt you on purpose, didn't I?" Sebastian mused. "Every ounce of pain you are currently feeling is completely natural, and should be gone in an hour or two. That sour look you have doesn't suit your adorable face, so please, Master, be happy, for things could have gone much worse." At the end of it all, the butler looked down sorrowfully, as he would have accepted any sort of punishment for displeasing his master. The master, though still frustrated to a point of almost madness, simply sighed and stopped frowning.

The master could not meet the gaze of the older demon, but, keeping a remorseful look, he said, "I could not be mad at the man who only kills me because he loves me." His head snapped up to look at the man, but his face was twisted and his eyes had a menacing look. Sebastian felt as if he had been shot down on the spot. "But if you ever go rough on me again without my consort, even if you cannot help yourself, then consider yourself a dead man, Michaelis. A dead man indeed. Got it, dog?" Ciel snapped. Sebastian smiled and bowed at the door.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian got up and look at his master in the eyes. "It is a nice day outside, and I figured I would go out for a walk. With your permission, I'd like to—"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead," Ciel waved him off, laying down on his stomach to protect his throbbing arse. "It's not like I'm going to be captured by some pedophile with no life here anyway. Breakfast is in the fridge, right? Off with you then." The young demon closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep while the older demon bowed again and left the room. Whistling between his fingers, Delilah perched herself on his shoulder comfortably like a queen, and they left without another word.

As soon as they were out of the house, Sebastian called forth a surge of energy and transformed into his demon form. He thought it was much more comfortable to be in his old skin rather than his human form. He felt more powerful, like he could do anything. There was no suit to constrict his movements—only the tight leather shorts and spandex tube top that covered the top of his chest were protecting his body. The long knee high boots with the witch's tip were popular among the demons, as it made them feel closer to the negative energy of their king, Beelzebub. Flapping his pitch noire wings once or twice to stretch them out and ruffling his usually crisp hair, Sebastian walked into town. Delilah flew off her perch and landed on the cracked sidewalk next to him as they left the fenced in property.

Usually, sentinels stay in their animal form throughout most of their lives, but, due to recent mutation and experimenting on some, a few were able to become demons, but only if their masters allow them to. Sebastian didn't particularly care, as Delilah could do many things in her human form. The old crow fell back into a portal of swirling darkness that appeared out of nowhere. Lasting for seconds, Sebastian did not want to be kept waiting. Walking away from the portal, he must have been halfway down the road before Delilah's head and large breasts popped out from the swirling terror.

Delilah looked much like a woman version of Sebastian, except for a few aspects. Her hair was curly and long, so she tied it up and let it hang over her left shoulder. She had no tan whatsoever, like her master, but for some reason, her face always looked like she had heavy makeup on. Her lips were always the color of rouge roses and her narrow, wise eyes were dark like galaxies. She, however, did not have wings like her master. The beauty at a ball, no less.

"Wait for me!" Delilah snapped. Her voice was mature and soothing like velvet. She could command an army with her voice alone, for when she barked, everyone listened. "I didn't take that long, did I?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and ruffled his feathers.

"Of course you did," Sebastian answered. "Otherwise I wouldn't have left." Delilah crossed her arms over her massive chest and huffed. They continued on in silence for a mile or two until they crossed into a heavily populated area. The grey sidewalk became jagged with edges threatening to trip passersby. The children of sin, as young demons were called, were surprisingly not out playing. 'That's strange,' Sebastian thought. 'Usually they're out pulling pranks on the police. I wonder what's going on, making the town so solemn.' Passing by many colorful houses, ever growing bigger and taller, the two noticed that many were home. There were not a lot of others about. How strange. Demons who were out frolicked to and fro from their jobs just to pass time. They need not money, nor do they need to buy food. They did those things just because they could, and the king would have it no other way. The sentinel-demon was more than obviously getting closer and closer to the winged demon as they crossed paths with the police that were chilling in an alleyway.

Donning black dark-magic proof cargo vests and jeans, they were the serious part of Hell. They serve the king and only the king, which is why they need to be attentive at all times. Glaring their ice cold eyes with thick eyebrows knitted, the pedestrians ignored them, as they had no business with them. The authorities, however, only kept staring at them. Delilah bolstered her dignity by keeping her head high and steadied her fast pace. 'Running away is for imbeciles,' the crow thought stubbornly. Turning her head away so she could space out, she explored the vast cavern of her mind and gasped inwardly. How could she not think of it before? "Where are we going, anyways?" Delilah asked, turning herself to face her master. Sebastian shrugged.

"Wherever the wind takes us, I guess," the demon answered simply. Delilah pressed onward. "Maybe we could visit Yamane and her husband Kendrick. It's been a while since we've visited, and they were so nice to us when they let their son show Ciel around so I could attend to… other matters." Sebastian's face went dark at the memory, but soon shook it off. "I wonder how they're doing." Delilah oh'ed and faced the sidewalk. They were a block away from the busy house of dolls.

Upon arriving, the two found themselves in a questionable situation. The front door to their baby blue colored house was wide open and they could pick up screaming with their sensitive ears, and immediately, the two sprang into action. Running up the path and bursting through the entrance, they looked around. Nothing seemed to be harmed. There was no broken glass from the creepy porcelain dolls hanging by their necks on the white ceiling or the pictures on the green walls. A loud weeping was heard from the other room. On a calmer note, Sebastian and Delilah made their way to the weeping Yamane.

The old she-demon had greying hair that was braided down her back. Had she been a human, she would be in her 50's. Her usually smiling face was stuffed into the palms of her hands as she sat on a couch with a midnight blue cover. Her family was around her, comforting her through their own tears. Only Kendrick, an old male demon with a short beard and skunk eyes, noticed the two enter. He placed an arm around his wife and pulled her into a hug. Their son, Eli, who sat on the floor with a dark look on his face, turned to see Sebastian and Delilah looking aghast. The child had wavy caramel brown hair, like his father, and looked only 15.

"What happened, Lady Yamane?" Sebastian asked, truly sincere in his words. He had known the old woman since she had been a nanny for him as a child of sin. It hurt to see her so withdrawn, so hurt. Yamane looked up from her hands and wiped her eyes before blinking at the speaker. Her soft face was red and streaked with tears.

The lady sniffed and reached behind her before pulling back and handing an opened letter to the demon before breaking down crying again. Kendrick massaged circles on her back and cooed her out of her state. Delilah peeked over Sebastian's shoulder and read the letter.

_Dear Sermons family,_

Due to recent activity in the Interdimension, we have suffered a great loss of soldiers to fight for our sanctifying sin. Angels have called on a war for crossing into their dimension for our loved ones, and we are paying for it. If Hell doesn't do anything soon, we will be destroyed. Our census counts that your family has a man and a male C.O.S. (child of sin). Have them ready in a week. A branch of our militia will pick them up for training, and if you try to refuse, we will have you at the throat. We will see you then. Uniforms and food will be provided on the ride.

Sincerely, your king,

Satan

"You two are going to war?" Delilah asked, astonished. She could not imagine that the old Mr. Sermons would be able to survive such pandemonium. As for Eli, he was just a child. The stress of war would ruin him for good. His childhood, his precious childhood, would be gone, and so would the rest of this generation's boys. Yamane nodded, not taking her face out of her hands. Sebastian did not pay attention, though. His mind was on other things.

"Do you know the age of the youngest one who's joining the army?" Sebastian asked hastily. Maybe they wouldn't… They couldn't…

Kendrick started to talk this time, as Yamane wasn't able to. "I believe that someone down the street had that question and asked the king. The king replied, 'All those who have already entered the heat should be old enough.' Oh what should we do? Eli only entered just half a year ago!" Eli's face turned red for a moment, but he soon saw how tender the situation was and pushed his thoughts aside. That was enough Sebastian needed to hear. He took off in a dash out of the house, dodging all the hanging dolls, and down the street.

"Wait for me!" Delilah commanded. She could feel her master's fear taking over. What could he be so worried about? She took up a run, as changing into her bird form would only waste time. Then again, running in heels wasn't her best idea…

Ciel woke up again to a knock on the door. Grumbling, he pushed himself off the bed and started to leave his bedroom before he noticed that the only thing he was wearing was a white shirt. The young demon sighed and grabbed his pajama pants from earlier that morning and slipped them on, ignoring his boxers. 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him,' Ciel thought, thinking of Sebastian while approaching the door. Upon opening it, Ciel started strictly, "You know, you could have just used the keys—and you… aren't… Sebastian…" Ciel examined the two men in grey uniforms standing at his door, each carrying a satchel at his waist. One was a wolf demon, complete with grey ears and a big fluffy tail, and the other was a bear, brown ears and a big stomach, though his tail wasn't visible. Both held solemn faces. "Well? What is it you want?" Ciel snapped at the two men.

The wolf immediately took out a letter from his satchel and held it out to Ciel, who grabbed it with a ferocious glower. "Are you by the name Ciel Phantomhive?" he asked. Ciel yupped and went to shut the door on the two creeps before the bear demon put his foot in the way, ultimately stopping the door. "By jurisdiction of law, we are to watch you read the letter." Ciel quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Beelzebub had strange ways of ruling his kingdom. Instead of inviting them inside—in case they wanted something out of the fridge, he wasn't obliged to show them hospitality—the young cat demon opened the letter with one sharp nail and took the single piece of paper from the envelope. He read it silently as the distracting glances from the cops pierced Ciel through the paper. The young demon looked up after a while.

"A war?" Ciel asked. "What about it? Th-there's no way I'm going to war." The young demon couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't fight. He couldn't do anything to protect himself. He always relied on Sebastian for help, and his every beck and call were always answered. He was way below the average strength and endurance for his age group. A sting in his memory and pride remembered a time when he went to the park and got dog piled by a toddler with a menacing intent to break his bones. He had fought long and hard with the baby and survived until the toddler's mother had broken them up. Ciel shivered at the thought of being pinned down by a force that was supposed to be so much weaker than you while screaming bloody murder for someone to help.

"It is required," the bear demon answered with a lisp. He pointed to the ex-earl. "One week. Have Omen and yourself ready. We will pick you up." Ciel stopped listening, looking dumbfounded. The name Omen confounded him. The bear carrier saw this and said, "Your registered roommate? Omen Macabre?"

"My only roommate is Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel said in a bored fashion. Something suddenly sparked in his brain and he had a surge of memory, much like a flashback. He was young and human, and dressed in filthy clothes. He was standing before a burning building and was being overshadowed by a young looking demon butler. He was about to walk away but the earl had grabbed him by his tailcoat and looked up into his burning eyes.

"Demon, what is your name?" his younger self asked. He was innocent, and even though he was doing his best to look tough, he was shaking in his shorts. The demon looked back at him and smiled kindly.

"Whatever it is you wish to name me," the elder said. Ciel thought and thought. 'What should be my butler's name? I can't possibly name him "Dog", even though he practically is one as far as I am concerned. Dog…'

"Then… Sebastian. Your name will be Sebastian."

Ciel snapped back to reality. 'That's right. I gave him that name. He didn't have that name before, of course.' The young demon felt stupid. All this time he spent with his butler and he always assumed his one and only name was Sebastian Michaelis. He shook it off and looked back at the two soldiers at his door. "Yes. I shall tell Se—Omen. Thank you." He stepped back and put his hand on the door.

"No, thank y—" the bear would have said, but the child shut the door in his face. He knew he shouldn't have been so rude to the men, they were only doing their jobs. But, Ciel had other things on the mind. Sitting on the couch, accompanied by a curious Jasmine, Ciel was getting ready to give his butler a mouthful.

Omen arrived home soon after. He had seen the soldiers leaving, and took this as a sign to spur on. Cold air blew his bangs and the cracked pools of cement clack-clacked below him, smacking his heels each and every time. People looked at him weirdly, but Sebastian didn't care the slightest. He was too focused on getting to his Hell House and protect Ciel, his little lover, from reading the letter, even though it was useless, and he knew. This wasn't the first gathering-for-war season he had been through, and this certainly wasn't the last. He knew. Yet, he continued on, the endless and relentless sidewalk separating himself from the child he calls his own.

"Ciel!" Sebastian called as he burst through the doors. He was shocked to find said demon sitting on the coffee colored couch, one leg crossing the other, arms folded across his chest. The stern master narrowed his eyes, and he would have looked more threatening, had Jasmine not been sleeping atop his teal hair or the fact he donned pants that had many shades of pink on them, forming a plaid pattern. Sebastian cringed nonetheless.

What took you so long, Sebastian?" the ex-earl asked. "Or should I say, Omen Macabre?" It had been quite a while since Sebastian had been called "that name". It was only used to address him properly. Sebastian shook it off. His master was more important than his thoughts. Closing the door behind him, he walked over and stood before his master, casting a large shadow over the boy from the lack of light. The boy did not waver.

"Did you read the letter?" Sebastian asked. Ciel narrowed his eyes to a squint.

"Your master asked you a question first, dog," the young demon snapped, yet not disturbing Jasmine. "Stop being so glib and answer me already." Sebastian's eyes started to glow out of rage toward the child, which caused a chain effect and Ciel's eyes glowed in counter. The room had a haunting presence, and the room had quickly darkened before fluctuating as Sebastian blinked his eyes and sighed earnestly. Their eyes returned to normal.

"This is very important, my lord," Sebastian almost yelled. "You have no idea how risky opening that letter is. Families have been ruined by it in the past. A war is about to happen, and—"

"I know," Ciel answered. He seemed almost depressed. "I know. I read the letter." Sebastian's heart sank with those words. He rose the young demon for so long, and had grown attached to the boy. The boy was fragile, like the burgeoned white roses he used to love so much. The child of sin was beautiful, Sebastian loved his bittersweet personality, and he couldn't imagine a life without the boy. But, he was certain of one thing—the boy would die if he was called to war. The angels held the power. Before he could let his tears fall, the demon butler got on his knees and pulled the younger into a hug. Jasmine slid down Ciel's back and would have woken up, but she was just too tired, so she limply snored in a vast darkness of the dream dimension. Sebastian buried his head in his master's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Oh my lord," Sebastian whispered softly. "What have you done? You have put yourself at death's row. I just… I couldn't bear to lose you." The young demon was touched by the words that poured from the elder's heart. He had never felt so touched, so loved, so wanted. He wanted to hold his butler close, to hold and never let go. He started to lower his head and lifted his arms around Sebastian's back. Wrapping him in an embrace, Ciel's eyes fluttered shut.

After a while, a tension accumulated and both were aware. They were, though uncomfortable, afraid to move away from each other. Sebastian, though apprehensive, pulled away, but just enough to look at his master in the eye, The earl had a spark in his azure eyes, something Sebastian had only seen during lessons a week ago, when the child was introduced to the heat. 'He wants me,' Sebastian thought. 'But, he's shy.' Slowly and steadily, Sebastian half-lidded his eyes and got closer and closer to his master. After seeing what his butler was doing, the young demon mimicked his movements and slowly but surely made his way to his butler, With slightly parted lips, the two could not see each other's mouth over their cheekbones. Closing by the millimeters, their lips just brushed, grazed the skin, and that was all time allowed.

"SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE!" The door banged against the wall sharply, resonating throughout the house. And angry Delilah with a murderous intent strewn across her face looked right at the butler, who by the way, stood up from his master so fast, you could almost see his ghost still kissing the young master. Jasmine woke up with a start and looked around, wondering how he got from her master's head to the couch. Everyone then focused on Delilah. "You left me alone in the city! Then, the police thought I was an astray human, so they put me in a cage and brought me to Beelzebub! Yes, Satan! He started yelling at me, and because the cage had a stupid dark magic barrier, I couldn't transform into a raven. Then I told them that I had a sentinel tracking chip in my back. So—and here's the good part—they had me put on a stripping show in front of everyone! Even the king! I have never felt so humiliated in my LIFE!" Delilah continued to whine as she fell to the floor, violated. Sebastian puckered his lips and smirked, the big and inevitable question on the tip of his tongue. Should he play THAT card?

"I take it you enjoyed the attention like the whore you are?" Sebastian bluntly asked. Yes. He played THAT card. If Ciel had to sum up the events thereafter until the next day, he would say that all Hell broke loose and the war was momentarily forgotten in the piles of broken glass and drops of blood Sebastian had shed with jesting laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recently I was going through my works here that were never finished. Then I realized that I had never continued updating this, even though I already have SO much more written. So I'm going to update this (irregularly, probably) but I'll put it up, as well as the sequel to this._

_:D Sorry for the wait._

* * *

It was a dreary week after the day Ciel had opened the letter. Recently, Ciel was keeping a lot to himself to the point where he would stay in his room for most of the day. He would rarely go outside to gaze at the luminous sky like he used to. During meals, he would no longer come when called for and would eat an hour later. Sebastian worried for the child's health gravely. He wanted to help him, but he was no longer allowed in the young boy's room. So, Sebastian scryed Ciel on the television when he was home watching the demon cry himself to sleep time and time again, thinking nobody was watching. The elder demon's heart was sick and sad that there was nothing he could do.

Sebastian knocked on the ex-earl's door. "They'll be here soon. Get ready," he said softly. At first, he thought it was too soft, but he heard a sigh and knew he was heard. Moving to the living room, he made way for the child to make his weary entrance. Ciel was in his demon form, walking around in tight shorts and a scrap of fabric with a ring in the middle across his chest. Swishing his tail, he sat on the couch next to Sebastian.

"I never thought I would need to 'dress up' like this again," Ciel said with a pout. "But, I guess it's appropriate for getting recruited. It doesn't matter anyways, and I don't have any good clothes." Sebastian chuckled. It really didn't matter, nothing could stop the army from accepting a demon. Ciel did not meet Sebastian's eyes as he knitted his brows. Sebastian could see the boy on the verge of tears, but he would not let them fall, no matter what the case was.

Sebastian pulled the boy close and held Ciel's face to his chest. The young demon beat his shoulder with the palm of his hand, but the older, stronger demon held on tightly. "You don't need to hide your tears, my lord," the raven said, slowly easing his grip on the cat as said feline started to accept his embrace. "I will never think otherwise of you. We will forever be together until the end of time—or we die old, whichever comes first—and I would not have it any other way."

Ciel's eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed against his butler's chest. 'This is nice,' he thought to himself. 'This is very nice. I… I want to be held like this forever.' A small rumbling sound resonated from the child's throat as he started to purr softly and rub his face against Sebastian's chest. The butler melted and started to run his fingers through his master's hair, being careful of his sensitive ears.

After a while, Ciel got bored with this. He wanted to do something other than have his face smashed against a heat source. Carefully, he put his hands (which were curled to look like paws) on Sebastian's chest and looked the demon in the eyes. 'He knows what I want,' Ciel thought, blushing and smiling from the tension. Wait, did Ciel just smile?

Ciel had a second to think. Yes, he smiled out of lust and embarrassment. He hadn't felt lust for a long time, yet whenever he was around his butler, nasty thoughts of when they were both naked and Sebastian had him pinned to the table while he hit his sweet spot again and again. It had been his first sexual experience, hell, it had been his only one. It had felt so good, yet afterword, it felt so bad. He wanted his butler… inside him… nonetheless. He wanted to be kissed, to be held, to be wanted and loved so badly. But, the stress from the war had gotten to him and he didn't know what to think anymore!

'Yes,' thought Ciel. 'I want him.' Ciel would have been the one to smash their lips together if Sebastian hadn't captured him first. Moving quickly in a horny, hungry kiss, the young demon tried his best to dominate by pushing the elder against the arm of the couch and laying on him with the entity of his body, entangling their limbs. Though he had trouble keeping up with the more experienced demon, he tried his best to make Sebastian plea for mercy as he remembered what exactly they did when he lost his virginity.

Grabbing the younger demon's hair from behind the folded ears, Sebastian pulled the younger more closer and forced his tongue into Ciel's small mouth, and his master opened wide to accommodate the intrusion. Bobbing his head like giving a blow, the younger demon rubbed his sweet tongue against Sebastian's, trying to please him as much as possible. After Sebastian had long since dominated the kiss and Ciel had long since stopped caring, the demon started to roam his hands all over the younger's svelte back. Reaching downward, he caught a piece of thin bony flesh and ran his hand downward to the base. Ciel started to purr again until Sebastian spread his fingers upon his left buttock and pressed down, squeezing, turning his purrs into moans.

Ciel wanted more than just rubbing tongues and something touching his ass. He wanted something inside him, making his scream time and time again. So, without breaking the kiss, Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders and leaned to the side, trying t get the man on top of him.

But, Ciel was careless, for he was so hazy in the mind, he didn't even notice that he was still on a couch, and he certainly didn't have the room for this. They both fell to the ground with Sebastian hovering above Ciel.

Sebastian continued to dominate his young master. Moving away from Ciel, leaving a thick strand of saliva, he moved down to the crook of the younger's neck. Trying to hide his purrs, Ciel made room for the older demon, which was probably just and impulse. Sebastian kissed and licked his tender flesh, ashamed to find that the hickey he left so long ago was nowhere to be found. Getting ready to make a new one, he pushed his face more into the flesh and started to poke it with his canines until the younger started to bleed. He licked the drops of ruby away and continued to kiss and suck. Ciel cried out loud, moaning every once in a while when Sebastian hit an extra sensitive portion of his skin.

The older demon detached himself from the child below him and admired the dark bruise-like mark on his neck. Smiling, he slid both of his hands under Ciel's scrap of fabric and, rubbing his chest, searched for those pink buds he likes so much. One both hands found their target, they clamped down on the skin and Ciel screamed out loud. Sebastian got down and started to kiss and lick his master's chest while his fingers did their work. Ciel was undulating and writhing under Sebastian's body, all of his ecstasy going right to his head.

Eventually, Sebastian found himself licking a single nipple while his hand traveled downward to the master's arousal. Ciel gasped. "S-Sebastian! Noooo~! Not… Not there! Mmmhmm~!" Immediately the boy started to buck his hips into the man's hand, which turned Sebastian on even more. Taking his other hand off of Ciel's abused nipple, he slid Ciel's tight shorts off past his knees, only stopping to force them over Ciel's high heels. Throwing them aside, he took a look at his master's erection before smirking and continuing to tease the master. Holding out three fingers, he plunged them into his master's mouth, giving him something useful to do. Ciel didn't seem to mind it though. He licked and sucked the digits, something to take his mind off of the overwhelming lust.

As Sebastian felt it was a good time to start the lubricating process, he took his hand away from the boy's mouth and spread Ciel's legs wide, pushing back on his sensitive calves, so that the boy's entire lower back was curled off of the carpet. Steadying himself with his arms, Ciel blushed ferociously as Sebastian started to probe his insides with the wet fingers. He was shaking violently, the little ex-earl, as he was quickly overcome with pleasure. With one finger in, Sebastian wormed around until the master jolted up and screamed. Smirking, the butler continued to hit the boy's prostate over and over, making Ciel scream and moan like crazy. With the second digit in, Sebastian pushed deeper, seeing his master's face suddenly grimace with pain. Giving him the time to adjust, he stopped moving and waited for the younger one to nod his approval to start moving once more.

With the third slick, salivated digit inside Ciel, Sebastian started to stretch the boy to an abnormal length. The younger demon clamped his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and squeezed them, exporting his pain that he felt. Eventually, Ciel unclamped his hands and started to rub circles on his love's shoulders, his head lolling to the side, moaning wildly. He was enjoying himself so much, so, so much.

The young demon groaned loudly when Sebastian took his fingers from his entrance. "Alright," Sebastian said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his own erection. "I'm coming in." Ciel twitched as he got a sudden thought. Before Sebastian was inside him, the young demon used the strength he acquired from his demon form and turned them both over on the floor so he was atop the still clothed, horny slut.

"Wait," Ciel panted, his legs parted to either side of his lover. "It's time for me to do you." The young minx kissed up and down the elder's neck before slipping his hands up his butler's white dress shirt. Unbuttoning the buttons, the young demon licked at Sebastian's surprisingly hairless chest until he came upon lapping at his nipples. Sebastian started to release guttural moans as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms firmly around Ciel's lower back. Straining to lick between the older demon's nipples, leaving a long river of saliva, Ciel grinded their erections together. They both moaned loudly.

It then daunted on them how much they needed to be connected together, for probably the last time before being sent off into the battlefield. Ciel hunched his back and ever so slowly lowered his entrance on Sebastian's arousal. The young demon winced in pain and tried to steady his breathing. Sebastian was so big, he thought his body would shatter, but he held his screams in as he waited for the pain to subside. Soon after, Ciel started thrusting.

Sebastian bit his make-out bruised lips to hide his groans. Ciel was so tight and so warm, it felt as if his cock was being warmed by a thousand suns. Thrusting in, out, in, out, Sebastian bucked upward in tune with his love's weak pushes and grinds.

Jasmine pranced about the house, enjoying her last moments of freedom. She knew well what happened to make his master depressed, and Delilah had broken it to her slowly. Right now, the crow in her bird form was perched on a tree, watching the frisky feline play with a spider. Cooing to herself and pecking at her wing, everything was at ease.

'Ms. Delilah-ma'am?' The crow looked down from her branch and saw the young kitten looking up at her with big blue-purple eyes. 'My throat is dry. Can you bring me in to get me a drink?' To accentuate her point, she let out a dry cough that broke the lungs and rattled the throat. The crow nodded and got down to pick up Jasmine by her bow to travel through a window they always kept open. Delilah flapped, clenching her talons on the red fabric, and slowly approached the small rectangular window.

Delilah heard moans and screams as she landed on the window and immediately thought the worst. Placing the tuxedo kitten on the sill far away from looking inside, she hopped to look at the activities in the living room. Had Delilah been in her human form, she would be making the most disgusted face she could muster. She couldn't bring Jasmine inside and let her see… THIS going on!

'What's going on?' Jasmine asked, starting to pad over to the crow. Delilah visibly jumped and thought frenetically before coming up with a solution.

'Why don't you wait outside and instead, I'll bring your water to you?' Delilah asked. Jasmine smiled.

'Why, thank you, Ms. Delilah-ma—wait! How will you get the water from all the way there through the window? It'll be much easier if I come with you,' the kitten meowed. Delilah sighed.

'Then you must close your eyes while I fly you to the kitchen,' the crow commanded. Jasmine's head quirked.

'Why?' Jasmine asked. Delilah thought before fluttering her wings happily.

'Because it's more fun!' Delilah chirped. Just as the kitten was about to nod, a loud, long moan resonated through the house, followed by a loud scream.

"SEBASTIAAAAAANNNN! I-I'm… COMING!"

'Oh, I didn't know my master was out. He sounds angry,' Jasmine meowed. Delilah gave her a 'you-have-no-idea' look and picked up the kitten who shut her eyes happily.

The moans and snarls flowed out of Ciel in an instant as he rode out his orgasm. Clamping his walls around Sebastian's dick, Ciel bucked wildly, up, down, up, down, as he released all over the older demon, the sticky white fluid covering Sebastian's stomach. "Oooohhhh~! Mmmhh, nnn…" Ciel moaned. He stopped and collapsed on Sebastian's body. Sebastian, who was still panting, grabbed his master and pulled him into an embrace. Ciel looked up at him, all sticky and hot with sweat, and snuggled up to his broad chest.

"Master, I believe you have forgotten something," Sebastian said with a strained ease. Ciel looked curiously into the man's eyes. The elder put his lips to Ciel's ear and whispered ever so slightly, "I have yet to come, my lord." With that, the butler flipped his master over so he was on top of the young being. "I'm sure you won't mind, after all, this is a very pleasurable pastime." He spread Ciel's legs wider and thrust once into the boy. Ciel groaned as a groggy feeling of tiredness was battling fiercely with the rising lust in him. He didn't know what to do. Should he ask for a nap or should he continue having sex with his partner? He figured that he had already come once, and it was only right to make the man come once also.

Ciel's thinking was reflected in his actions as he did not thrust and his legs were getting closer and closer together, almost closing at the knees. Sebastian growled and fixed the problem, throwing Ciel's right leg over his shoulder and putting his left leg between his own, flipping the young demon onto his side. Ciel steadied himself with his elbows and hooked his leg tightly around Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian held onto Ciel's thigh and thrust faster and faster into the boy.

The older demon's legs didn't open very wide, so with each and every thrust, his inner thigh rubbed against the younger's balls, which made their erections twitch back to life. "Nnngaaaah! Sebastian… Oooooooh Sebastian…" Ciel moaned. There was so much pleasure taking over his body, and it just wouldn't stop. "Hhhnnn… D-don't sto—HAAAAAAHN! YES! R-RIGHT THERE!" Trying desperately to buck his hips into the older man, Ciel's body tightened as he released moans loud enough to make a human throat sore.

'Wow, I didn't know my master was hanging pictures on the wall,' Jasmine purred as Delilah dropped her on the cold tiles. 'I mean, why else would he say, 'RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!"? They obviously must be happy that it's finally straight. I know how frustrating it is, like LAST time, Master wouldn't speak to anyone for a week because all he could think about was how uneven the sides were on the painting and ah… Good times, good times.' Delilah gave her a crazy look behind Jasmine's back and went to get a cup from the cabinet before bringing it to the refrigerator which had a filtering system on the front. Keeping the cup against the valve, Delilah waited for the water to fill the cup halfway.

"HHHHnnnng! Sebastian, my arm burns!" Ciel complained. Sebastian was thrusting at a heavenly speed, a speed that felt so great that it made Ciel's heart flutter. But, because of this, and Ciel was on his side leaving on his elbows, this was causing a major rug burn. The older demon immediately flipped his uke on his back, moving his legs into place, and held him on his knees so he wouldn't rub as much on the carpet. Sebastian spread Ciel's legs wide and pushed back before thrusting a bit slower than before, but quickly gaining in pace. "UUUUUUNNN~! I-It's SO GOOD! AH! DON'T STOP SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed.

"Yes… My lord," Sebastian said through pants and continued to hit the younger's prostate over and over again. The minx wormed and writhed under his grip, but he could not get away. Especially when he was getting so high off of his sexual pleasure. He was so blind in his own moans that he didn't realize that Sebastian's pants were also becoming short and begging. The two continued their shameless act until neither one of them could take it anymore. "AH! M-my lord!" Sebastian's lean body shook as he released inside of Ciel, casting out a long string of moans he tried, and failed, to hide.

A second after his butler came inside him, the ex-earl screamed loudly as he came all over himself. Sebastian collapsed upon the boy, but not enough to crush him, just enough to hold his close. Eventually, their carnal act ended and they stopped moaning so loudly, but they were left cooing in each other's ear. Jasmine and Delilah noticed the silence and shrugged it off.

'By the way my master screamed, I guess one of them messed up the picture.' Jasmine lapped at her cup for the last time before turning to the crow. 'Why don't we play in the back now?' Delilah smiled happily, thanking everyone for not making her explain exactly why there was so much screaming in the other room. Delilah picked the lock to open the kitchen door and opened it for the young kitten. Jasmine scampered happily outside while the crow followed behind.

For a while, the two continued to pant and hold each other close, skin to skin in a sticky hot mess, Ciel's cum working as glue that bound the two together. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and flipped them both over so he was on the bottom again and ran his fingers up and down the boy's spine. Ciel leaned his forehead on Sebastian's and sighed contently. Everything just felt so right in the older demon's arms.

There was a loud, hasty knock on the door that snapped the two out of their hazy dream as they looked at the door with terror in their eyes. "Shit," whispered Ciel. "Now they come?!" Jumping off of his lover, Ciel snatched his clothes and threw them on while Sebastian re-buttoned his shirt and zipped up his pants. Straightening their hair and wiping cum off of their bodies with a towel, they whistled for Delilah and Jasmine to come to them. The crow came flapping from the kitchen while Jasmine scampered through the door and up Ciel's boots to be held. Sebastian, with Delilah perched on his shoulder, went to open the door.

The two demons that first handed Ciel the letter were standing at the door at attention. Are you two ready?" The question was unnecessary, of course they were ready. Sebastian nodded and everyone looked at the hesitant Ciel.

The boy had a flushed face when he said, "Actually, may I have a last few minutes to say goodbye to everything? Se—Omen and I were a bit busy." The soldiers nodded politely.

"Take all the time you need, Ciel," the bear said with an empty smile. The boy nodded and excused himself, placing his sentinel on the ground. Sebastian let the men inside as he went to get refreshments from the kitchen. The wolf and bear went to sit on the couch, but the shorter fatter one interrupted their silence. "Urk, I think I stepped in something."

"What does it look like?" They both settled on the couch.

"I don't know. It's… White and sticky."

"It looks clear to me."

"That's not the point. Why was it on the floor?"

"One of them probably spilled milk or something. They have a cat, you know."

"Milk isn't sticky."

"It could've been spoiled."

"Then why the hell would they bring it to the living room?"

"To throw it out!"

"No, man. Just… stop trying." The wolf sighed in surrender. Sebastian came into the room carrying bloody maries for the three of them. Handing two away, the crow sat on the couch next to them. Before the bear took his first sip, he said, "You spilled some spoiled milk on your carpet." Sebastian looked at them curiously, noticed the drips of cum on the floor, and apologized for a messy cat. Jasmine meowed angrily.

Once Ciel wasn't being watched, he headed straight for the bathroom. Ever since the men arrived at the door, he felt a sickness surge in his stomach. Lifting the lid to the toilet bowl, he braced his arms on either side of the seat before dry heaving. An alarming amount of saliva was being spit up by the boy. Quickly getting on his hands and knees, Ciel lifted his hair from his face behind his ears. His heaving was slowly getting more audible as he chocked and pushed on his stomach.

And there went his breakfast.


End file.
